Elisio/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art Erisio Toei.jpg|Official profile of Elisio img_erishio.png|Official profile of Elisio from TV Asahi KKPCALM-concept art 2.18-Elisio.png|Concept art from the bluray art gallery Elisiofinalformprofile.PNG|Elisio final form profile from BluRay gallery Screenshots KKPCALM 24 Elisio appears.png|Elisio's first appearance KKPCALM 24 Elisio tells Noir's message.png|Elisio conveys Noir's message‎ KKPCALM25-Elisio holding up his card.png|Elisio holds up his card KKPCALM25-Elisio appears.png|Elisio's first appearance in battle KKPCALM25-Elisio throwing his cards.png|Elisio throwing his cards KKPCALM25-Elisio blocks Chocolat's attack.png|Elisio blocks Chocolat's attack KKPCALM25-Elisio fakes out Chocolat.png|Elisio fakes out Chocolat KKPCALM25-Elisio attacks Chocolat from behind.png|Elisio attacks Chocolat from behind KKPCALM25-Elisio has had enough.png|Elisio has had enough of Chocolat & Yukari KKPCALM25-Elisio gives his name before leaving.png|Elisio gives the Cures his name before leaving KKPCALM29-Elisio snap petal.png|Snapping a rose petal for dramatic effect KKPCALM29-Elisio side glance.png|Side glance KKPCALM29-Elisio peekaboo.png|Peeking from behind a card KKPCALM29-Elisio is angry he didn't get Macaron.png|Elisio is angry he didn't get Macaron KKPCALM37-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears in episode 37 KKPCALM37-Elisio back in Noir land.png|Elisio in Noir country KKPCALM37-Elisio smiling in anticipation at Grave and Diable.png|Smiling in anticipation at Grave and Diable KKPCALM40-Grave's essence is sucked into Elisio's cards.png|Absorbing Grave's essence into his cards KKPCALM40-Elisio says he looks forward to meeting the Cures again.png|Smiling in anticipation at the Cures KKPCALM41-Elisio with Diable card.png|Showing the Diable card with a triumphant smile KKPCALM41-Elisio gloating.png|Gloating at the Cures down below KKPCALM41-Elisio tells Parfait Rio will fall into darkness again.png|Pointing accusingly KKPCALM41-Elisio attacks Parfait.png|About to attack KKPCALM41-Elisio about to get hit by Parfait's attack.png|About to be hit by an attack from Parfait KKPCALM42-Elisio as stage magician.png|Metamorphosed as a stage magician KKPCALM42-Elisio turns around to deal with the Cures.png|Turning around to deal with some pesky Cures KKPCALM42-Elisio caught by Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon.png|Caught by Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM42-Elisio counterattack.png|Countering Gelato's attack KKPCALM42-Elisio is surprised he can still hear Gelato's song.png|Surprised he can still hear Gelato's song even without her voice KKPCALM43-Elisio burns Himari's notebooks.png|Cruelly burning Himari's notebooks KKPCALM43-Elisio laughs at Himari's sadness.png|Laughing at Himari's sadness KKPCALM43-Elisio invites Himari to join him.png|In front of a movie screen showing himself closeup KKPCALM43-Elisio shocked to see Custard freed herself.png|Shocked to see Custard broke free from his film KKPCALM43-Elisio's attack blasted with Custard Illusion.png|Blasted with Custard Illusion cream KKPCALM45-Elisio says he'll work for Noir until the end.png|Looking traitorous while promising to work for Noir until the end KKPCALM45-Elisio with Diable cards.png|Holding a whole bunch of Diable cards KKPCALM45-Elisio with Grave's car card.png|Holding Grave's car card KKPCALM45-Elisio with flower card.png|With a card of a carnivorous flower KKPCALM45-Elisio with tornado card.png|Holding up a tornado card KKPCALM45-Elisio with fire card.png|Holding a fire card KKPCALM45-Elisio with lightning card.png|Lightning card KKPCALM45-Elisio attacks.png|Attacking with his lance KKPCALM45-Elisio desperately attacks.png|..and again, more desperately KKPCALM45-Elisio is out of cards.png|Elisio ran out of cards KKPCALM45-Elisio worn out.png|Worn out KKPCALM46-Noir with Elisio.png|Noir with Elisio KKPCALM46-Noir reabsorbs Elisio.png|Noir reabsorbs Elisio KKPCALM46-Elisio appears again.png|Elisio splits off from Noir again KKPCALM46-Elisio takes out his cards.png|Elisio takes out his cards KKPCALM46-Elisio absorbs Noir into a card.png|Absorbing Noir into a card KKPCALM46-Elisio appears behind Lumière.png|Elisio appears behind Lumière KKPCALM46-Elisio absorbs Lumière into a card.png|Abrsorbing Lumière into a card KKPCALM46-Elisio holds up his Noir and Lumière cards.png|Holding up his Noir and Lumière cards KKPCALM47-Elisio watches the people through his mirrors.png|Watching the people in his grey world through his mirrors KKPCALM47-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears to deal with the Cures himself KKPCALM47-Angry Elisio.png|Elisio is not happy to see the Cures again KKPCALM47-Elisio facing Whip.png|Facing Whip KKPCALM48-Elisio says he is Noir's empty shell.png|Elisio says that he is Noir's empty shell and feels no love or hate KKPCALM48-Elisio transformed.png|Elisio transformed KKPCALM48-Elisio ready for battle.png|Ready for battle KKPCALM48-Elisio attacks with two halves of his staff.png|Attacking with two halves of his staff KKPCALM48-Chocolat Gelato Custard Whip vs. Elisio.png|Attacked by four Cures at once KKPCALM48-Elisio tells the Cures to give up.png|Telling the Cures to give up KKPCALM48-Elisio closeup 2.png|Closeup KKPCALM48-Elisio defeated.png|Defeated KKPCALM48-Elisio about to swallow the whole world.png|About to swallow the whole world KKPCALM48-Elisio waiting for the end.png|Waiting for everything to end after swallowing the world KKPCALM48-Elisio appears again.png|Elisio appears again to talk to the Cures KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir uses the kirakiraru to bring his body to life.png|Noir brings his body back to life.. KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir's body became Elisio.png|..and turns it into Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir visits Bibury.png|Witnessing Noir and Bibury KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir visits Pikario.png|Witnessing Noir and Pikario KKPCALM48-Elisio remembers all the hate Noir's servants had.png|Remembering all the hate Noir's servants had KKPCALM48-Elisio feels sad about the endless battle between love and hate.png|Feeling sad that the battle between love and hate never ends KKPCALM48-Elisio surprised that he had a heart after all.png|Surprised that he had a heart after all KKPCALM48-Elisio tells the Cures to try to recreate the world.png|Telling the Cures to go ahead and try to recreate the world KKPCALM48-Elisio looks forward to the Cures' future.png|Telling the Cures he looks forward to the future of this world they created KKPCALM48-Elisio releases his Lumière and Noir cards.png|Releasing his Lumière and Noir cards Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries